Final Fantasy Brave Exvius version differences
The following is the list of version differences present in various releases of Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. There are two versions: Japanese version (developed by Alim, produced by Kei Hirono) and the Global version (developed by gumi and produced by Hiroki Fujimoto). The latter was released eight months later and currently supports English, French, German, Spanish, Korean, and Traditional Chinese. Japanese version Release dates * October 22, 2015: original release. Global version Release dates * May 11, 2016: soft release in Sweden. * June 29, 2016: worldwide release. Changes from the Japanese release * Regarding version updates, it has faster 'quality of life' improvements, but otherwise follows a similar schedule. Some changes include Facebook account linking, different daily quests and bundles, colosseum ADV. * The order of events differs between regions, even with a staggered schedule, but follows a similar progression. There were also several events related to titles that never saw global release, e.g. Imperial SaGa, Terra Battle, Monster Hunter, etc. In turn, the global release has seasonal events (Halloween, Christmas, Chinese New Year) and exclusive events. * Rewards are sometimes changed, with some global-exclusive rewards. * Unit releases are usually tied to events, so they are also mixed. The global version has more exclusive units. *Two banners had a unit delayed due to an Global exclusive unit, both from Final Fantasy XII events: Zargabaath replaced Balthier in the Henne Mines event, while Balthier was released in the event Yensa Sandsea and displaced Gabranth, who is yet to see global release. *Currently Global-exclusive units: **A2, Eve (NieR: Automata) **Adam Jensen, Frank Pritchard, Václav Koller, Viktor Marchenko (Deus Ex) **Ang, Bai Hu & Zhu Que, Chow, Qin, Yan, Yun (Chinese New Year) **Aloha Lasswell, Seaside Nichol, Summertime Luka, Tide Rider Skaha (summer variants) **Annika Svennson, Mario Frigo, Rico Rodriguez, Teo (Just Cause) **Artisan Lid, Cheerleader Fina, Cowboy Jake, Maiden Sakura,Swordsman Lasswell, Aurora Fryevia (Fan Festa reward units) **Beryl, Circe, Ellesperis, Malphasie, Myra (global unit design contest winners) **Black Cat Lid, Demon Rain, Dracu Lasswell, Grim Lord Sakura, Illusionist Nichol, Pirate Jake, White Witch Fina, Lilith, Lucius (Halloween) **Christine, Felix, Kryla, Tiana, Tinkerer Carrie, White Knight Noel (Christmas) **Charming Kitty/Chic/Sportive Ariana, Popstar Katy (pop singer collaborations) **Cupid Artemios, Cupid Luna **Divine Soleil, Explorer Aileen, Pharaoh Abel (Tomb Raider) **Elza (Brave Frontier) **Fryevia, Olive, Zyrus, Zargabaath **Sophia and 7★ awakenings for Fayt and Rena (Star Ocean -anamnesis-'') *Global-first units: Aiden, Xon, Ling, Reberta, Dangerous Ariana, Santa Roselia, Barbariccia, Cagnazzo, Rubicante, Scarmiglione. These units were released in the Global version first, but were later tweaked (generally with different rarity and skill sets) for the Japanese version. *Loren and Mediena are units that were originally obtained as EX point rewards, but in the global version they can be obtained as Rare Summons. *Some units are released at approximately the same time in both versions; however, they are nerfed to fit the current state of the global version and buffed in a later update. After his early release to commemmorate the release of ''Final Fantasy XV, Noctis was buffed months later for the event The Frozen Cavern. Sora and Cloud (KH) are set to receive the same treatment. *Many passive ability materias obtained as Trust Master rewards have been made unstackable for balancing purposes, such as Buster Style. Update history Category:Final Fantasy Brave Exvius